


Lost Past

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: The last thing he heard was the sound of wood cracking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of an AU for my ship, so what do I do? Tell it in full to someone, and attempt to write it.
> 
> Note: Think of Vector as Rei here, because lost his memory, thus, losing the insane part of him? Don't know.  
> Also Zeta is Zexal II, a past life version so to say.  
> And yes, I wrote her as a girl, big shocker with me.

It was dark. The only light came from the occasional lightning strike. People around him were screaming and he was not the one causing it.

Vector help on the rail that looked over the deck and tried to make out the situation. It was no good. Another large wave rocked the ship, making him fall over and slide to the edge.

He tried to stand up, but slipped. Then another bolt of lightning hit. A wave twice the size of his ship had risen up over it.

The last thing he heard was the sound of wood cracking.

* * *

Zeta was walking on the beach when she saw him. He was out a little ways, floating on a piece of driftwood. She looked around, thinking maybe he had fallen off a nearby ship.

After not seeing any, she set down her basket and swam out to get him.

The first thing she noticed about him was his weird clothes, and jewelry.

“How interesting.” 

She laid him on his back and put her ear on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. 

She heard just a faint one. She signed and then opened his mouth and forced him to start breathing.

After a few moments he started coughing. She saw his eyes open slightly, but then they shut again.

She went back and picked up her basket, then picked him up in her arms and started making her way home.

* * *

Vector woke up in a panic. He had a nightmare, but what it was about he couldn’t remember.

He then started to noticed a few things. He was naked, and in a plain looking bed. And then he noticed the girl next to him.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. I almost thought I was going to lose you.” She said with a soft smile. He looked at her confused and then he laid back down.

“Where, am I?” 

“You’re in my house. I found you floating in the ocean.”

“The ocean?”

“Yeah, I had to swim out to get you. Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t sink, considering how heavy your clothes were, and the armor you were wearing.” He didn’t respond, he just seemed to have a lost look in his eyes.

“Um,” she coughed a little. “If I may ask, what happened to you? Did your ship crash? Or did you fall off?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Oh, um, that's alright.” She smiled a little. “So what are you exactly? Your clothes and jewelry are really nice. Are you a merchant? Or maybe some sort of royalty?”

It was quiet for a few moments.

“I, don’t remember.”

“At all? Well, do you know your name at least?”

He thought for a moment, and then nodded.

“Yeah, it’s, Vector.”

“See, well that’s something.” She held his hand. “My names Zeta.”

“Um, nice to meet you.” He paused for a moment. “Thanks for, saving me.”

“You’re welcome, it was nothing.” She smiled and then got up. “Well, since you seem to have a small memory issue, you can stay here for a little while, get your strength back and such. Maybe then you’ll get them back.”

“Yeah I guess so. Thank you.”

She nodded and went to the door. She stopped for a second and pointed at a chest.

“Your old clothes are in there, along with the other stuff you had. I also put some extra clothes in there, just incase.”

He just nodded and turned onto his side.

“Just go back to sleep if you want, I’ll bring you dinner later.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Vector had washed up on the shore of some unknown place. And that whole time he had spent inside a spare room that Zeta had given him. 

For most of the time he had been there, all he had down was sit in that room.

He didn’t have anything to do, but he found himself learning about the lady who was caring for him.

“Thank you, my dear, you always seem to have the right medicine for me.” He heard an old lady say in the other room.

“I’m just doing my job, and that means having all the right things on me at all time.” He heard her saw in a cheerful tone.

“That is very true.” The lady seemed to go quiet for a moment. “So, is the rumor true about you having a man in your house?”

“Ah, well, I can’t call it a rumor since it’s true.” Zeta said, seemly taking back by the comment. “But where did you hear that exactly?”

“Oh well people hear things, and see things. Also someone said your door was answered by a man. So I just wanted to know.”

“I see. Well it’s nothing, he’s just hurt and I’m healing him. When he gets better he’ll go his way, and I’ll go mine.”

Vector coughed loud enough for them to hear and he heard Zeta laugh a little.

“I guess I’m needed. Just come back if you need me again.” And he heard the door shut. 

The door to his room open and she sat down next to his bed.

“Sorry about that, I can’t really stop some people for talking.” She said offhandedly.

“It’s alright, I guess it can’t be helped.” She handed him a cup of tea.

“So, how are you feelling? Do you remember anything?” He took a sip and then shook his head.

“No, nothing. I don’t get it. It’s been over a month. Why can’t I remember anything.”

“I’m sorry, I’d help if I could, but I don’t know of anything that’ll work.” She said sadly.

“Hm,” He looked at his cup and drink down the last of the tea. “Well, if I can’t remember anything, can you maybe tell me about yourself?”

She looked at him slightly surprised but then she smiled.   
“I guess I can tell you a little.” She sat on his bed. “Well, I’ve only been here for about a year, despite how everyone acts.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, actually I was planning on leaving not to long ago. But then you showed up, so I have to stay.”

“You say that like I’m forcing you.” He said.

“Well you’re not, Also you’re nice company for me too. So I can’t complain.”

“If you say. So, why were you going to move then?” He said changing the subject.

“Well you see, I’ve been moving around for several years now. I wanted to see different lands, and since I could heal, I became a traveling healer.”

“Interesting. And where exactly did you come from?” She seemed to stiffen at that question.

“Well, it’s just some little hidden away village that barely anyone knowns, and I doubt you’ll even know it with your memory loss.”

He nodded, accepting what she gave him, and not really being willing to push an answer from her.

* * *

That night Vector found himself tossing and turning. In his dreams he could hear screaming and could see flashing light. But he couldn’t make out anything from it.

“No! I don’t want to die!” He screamed and sprang awake. 

He was breathing heavily, and it felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

He looked around, and saw that he was still in his normal room. And sitting next to him was Zeta, with a worried look on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Did you see anything from what happened to you?” 

“I don’t remember.” He turned his back to her and pretended to go back to sleep.

“Alright then, it was worth a try.” And she then went back to bed, leaving him alone in his dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

As the months passed on, there were still no signs of Vector getting his memories back. Taking it almost as a sign of defeat, he started helping Zeta with her healing. But he was almost useless at it, so she had to take on the job of teaching him the basic’s to it.

“Now, you have to be careful with some of these plants,” She said. “Because if you pick the wrong thing you might end up poisoning a patient, and no one wants that.”

They were in the woods gathering some herbs she needed.  

There was barely a path for them to follow, and it was lined with fallen trees and large rocks. She lead the way, moving things and pointing out hazards to him.

“See, one issue with being a healer is you always end in places not taken by the hunters, and well if you aren’t careful you might end up getting yourself killed.”

Vector climbed over a fallen tree and sat on top of it.

“So wait, you would come out here all alone?” He said out of breath. “Aren’t you ever afraid of getting hurt, or something like that?” 

She nodded.

“It’s a risk I have to take. But sometimes I’d take one of the village boys out here, depending on things.” She said as she started walking again. 

He caught up to her, only to be stop again.

“You see this?” She said kneeling next a strange stockley-like plant. “This one is very special because it prevents pregnancy.”

“Alright? Why is that special?” He said, noticeably confused.

“It’s the only thing capable of that.” She said with a smile. “Also it’s very valuable. Brothels and haram owners will pay a lot just for a single plant.” She said, picking one. “It’s supposed be be rare, however, this little place seems to have an abundance of it. I’ll have to take a few of them when I leave and try to grow them somewhere else.” She said to herself,

Vector just nodded.

“Have you ever used it?” He said without thinking. 

She looked at him, shocked.

“What type of girl do you think I am?” She shouted, noticeably red.

“Ah, wait, that’s not what I meant.” He said shaking his head. “I meant, um, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

She then started laughing a little.

“It’s alright, I just never expected you to say something like that.”

He turned around so she couldn’t see his face.

“It was an accident, sorry.” 

He felt her grab his hand as he started bringing him deeper into the woods.

“Come on, don’t get upset over it. Now let me show you something.” She said, pulling him past a line of trees.

On the other side of it was a freshwater spring. The water was so clear that the bottom could be seen.

Zeta sat at it’s edge and put her hands in.

“This is a special place I found not long after I came here. All the water I use for my medicine comes from here.”

Vector sat next to her and did what she was doing.

It was cold, but it felt good after the walk they had just finished.

“You can drink it if you want.” She said, which he did right away.

She smiled and pulled out a jug and filled it, and then got back up.

“We’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, I have stuff to finish before the day ends.” He signed and got up. “Aw, don’t act like that, you’re the one who wanted to come with me.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

They walked for a few minutes, with Zeta pointing out various flowers and telling him what they did. Vector listened closely, but had stopped watching where he was going.

She heard him fall down and at first she didn’t think anything about it.

“Zeta, help me up.” She heard him say. She looked back and saw that he had accidenty stepped in a fox hole.

“Can you get up on your own?” She said, noticeably worried. He shook his head.

“It really hurts.” He said, moving a little so he could sit. She kneeled next to him and looked at his leg.

“Hm, doesn’t look to bad.” She moved his foot and he winced. “You have to be careful when we’re out here you know.” She said as she moved him around so she could carry him. 

“Sorry.” He said. 

She carried him on her back and just sighed. 

“It’s alright. When we get home I’ll wrap it for you, and give you something.” She said with a kinder tone.

He wrapped his arms around her chest and had his face in her hair. It was soft, he almost wanted to sleep in it.

When they got home, she quickly made something and put it on his ankle.

“There, now don’t stand on it for the rest of the day, then it should be fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Vector’s nightmares kept happening as the months passed. Sometimes happening several days in a row. 

At first when he’d wake up and find Zeta next to him, he’d just ignore her and try to go back to sleep. But he found it hard to sleep after she was gone.

Then at one point he asked her to stay until he went back to sleep, which she did willingly. Sometimes she would hold his hand, or stroke his head. It made him feel like a child, but at the same time he liked it, and it made it easier for him to sleep.

Then one night he decided to ask for something else.

“Can you, lay in bed with me?” He said, not long after he had waken up. She stood still for a moment, and he swore she was going to say no. He heard her get up, but then sit on his bed.

“I guess I can.” She said, and he felt her lay next to him.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up that morning she was gone. When he walked into the kitchen he found her over a fire working on what he guessed was a new medicine. 

When she heard him walk in she turned around and smiled.

“Looks like you slept well.” She said. He just nodded and sat down.

* * *

After that he asked her to lay with him every time he had a nightmare. And the more it happened, the most use to it she seem get.

At first she’d wait for him to ask, then after awhile she was next to him right after he woke up.

He loved it. Having her next to him made him forget the horrors from his unseen nightmare. Finding her next to him in the morning also made him happy, like he knew she cared enough for him that she was willing to spend the rest of the night with him.

But during the day that almost wasn’t like that was true. It’s not like he didn’t feel that she cared about him, but it was more like she was too busy for him.

He then decided he would try something else the next time he woke up.

* * *

A few nights later that happened.

He woke up screaming, only to find her right by his side.

“It’s alright, go back to sleep.” She said in a soft voice. He signed and laid back down.

She was facing away from him, so he was facing her back. He slowly moved his hand and set it on her arm. He felt her stiffen.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He said as he moved his hand down.

He could tell she was unsure of what to think of his movements.

He wrapped an arm around her chest, and moved closer to her. He could hear her breathing quicken.

He felt her grab his hand, and then she turned around.

“Do you want something, Vector?” She said, her tone almost making him want to stop.

“I can’t sleep.” He said. “I was wondering, if there is, something we could do to help that.”

There was silence. He was worried if he had made her upset or angry. He felt her sit up, and he was almost waiting for her to get up and storm out of the room.

“Something we could do,” She said in a sly tone. “What are you suggesting there?”

He could see her face in in the moonlight. She had a small smirk on her face, something that was almost off putting to him. He looked away, unsure how to ask.

“I want to,” He stopped. 

She then leaned in and kissed him deeply.

“You don’t have to say it.” She said when she pulled away. She pulled of her dress and then took his hand. “Let’s make a night for you to remember.” She said, and then kissed him again.

* * *

In the morning he woke up with her in his arms. He smiled, happy to have her, happy to know that she was there with him.

She woke up a few minutes later. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking up at him.

“Morning, you seem very happy now.” She said with a smile. He nodded, not needing to really say anything.

He let go of her and she got up.

“You know, maybe I should try to get a bigger bed.” She said as she stretched. “Hm, that one wood worker still needs to repay me for some medicine I gave him. Maybe that can be his payment.” She said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Them sleeping together became a normal thing, to a point where Vector ended leaving his room and staying with Zeta at night. Not that he cared, just having her next to him at night made him feel at peace, and it even seemed to stop his nightmares.

It also lead to a few more late night moments for them.

The morning after that would happen, he would find Zeta making tea from that special plant she had shown him before.

One morning though, he had to ask her about it.

“So, why are you making that?” He said as he watched her.   
“Just making sure no accidents happened.” She said with a smile.

“I see.” He said, in a disappointed tone. She looked at him slightly confused.

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No, it’s just. It’s nothing.” He looked away from her. She set her bowl down and stood in front of him.

“Are you trying to tell me something? Or maybe ask?”

“Do you love me?” He asked suddenly.

She seemed taken back by his question. She was silent for a minute, thinking about what she should say.

“Do you?” He asked again.

“Yes.” Was all she said. 

“Really-?”

“But that doesn’t matter.” She then said. “You still don’t know who you are. For all you know, you have a wife, or a lover back home.” She looked at the floor.

“I don’t care.”

“What?”

“I don’t care! If I really do have someone that important how come I can’t remember who that is? Maybe they aren’t that important then.” He said. 

“But you don’t know that. Your other life-”

“My other life doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve been here for over a year. If I was some sort of royalty I’m sure it’s been taken over by now. I probably have no life to even go back to.”

She looked at him in disbelief.

“You really think that?”

“I can only guess that.” He said. “And besides, I like being here with you. You make me happy.”

“But what about your memories?”

“Honestly, if I never remember I’m okay with that. As long as I’m here with you, making new ones.” He said with a smile. She was shocked and had no clue what to say.

“That’s so sweet of you to say.” She looked at him and smiled a little. He walked up to her and held her hand.

“So, do you really love me?” He asked again.

“Yes, I do, I really do.” 

“Then, will you be my wife?”

“Ah,” She looked away from him. “I, ah, yes, I will be.”

He then kissed her and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, Zeta.” She hugged him back.

“You know,” She said, when he let go of her. “I don’t think I’ll need those herbs now.”

* * *

After a few months Zeta ended up having a kid.

“I think we’ll call him, Phecda.” She said, not long after their child was born. 

“I like it.” He smiled. “Just like the star.”

“That’s right.” She laid back and was then quiet.

“Something wrong?”

“No, well, actually, I just realized something.”  

“And that is?”

“Well, I won’t be able to do a lot now, at least for a few months that is.” She sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help. I’ve learned a lot from you. I can at least do some basic things.” He said reassuringly. 

“Hm, well I guess that can work. But you come to me if you don’t know what you’re dealing with okay?” She said sternly.

“Of course, of course.” He laughed.

“Also I’m going to be the one to get the herbs, because I don’t need you getting the wrong things.”

“Alright, but I’m going to see come with you.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?” She smiled.

“That’s right.” He leaned over and kissed her. “Okay, now it’s time to you to rest.”


	6. Chapter 6

“There we go.” Zeta said as she finished bottling medicine. 

It had been about four months after Phecda was born and she was finally able to start doing work again as usual. 

Vector walked in and saw the bottles she had finished.

“That’s quite a bit. Is there that many sick people this week?” He questioned. She shook her head and put them away.

“No, didn’t you hear? The emperor is stopping in this village.” She said happily.

“Emperor?”

“Yes! Oh, right.” She stopped, remembering that she never told him about something like that. “The emperor, Nasch, and his sister the high priestess, they’re going to be docking here for a day or so to restock their ships.” She explained.

Vector nodded.

“And what’s the medicine for then?”

“Oh, it’s just a goodwill offering.” She smiled. “They should be arriving tomorrow, we’ll go down together. Sound good?” He nodded again.

“Sounds interesting.”

* * *

That morning they went down to the docks. Zeta carried a basket full of jars and had Phecda strapped on her back.

When they got to the dock’s she turned to him a smiled a little.

“What’s with that look?” He asked.

“Oh nothing, I just noticed this if the first time all three of us have been out together.” He then grabbed her hand.

“Well, then we do this the next time you don’t have a lot of work.”

“That sounds good.” She said as she smiled again.

The ships were already docked when they got there and a large group of people had gathered in front of the largest one. Standing on the platform to get off it was the emperor, Nasch and his sister Merag.

They made their way to the front of the crowd and set the jars down.

“Ah, there you are Zeta,” And elder man said. “I’m happy you managed to make it up here.”

“Of course, why would I miss such a thing.” She laughed a little. He then grabbed her hand and started pulling her closer to the ship.

“Come my dear, I want you to meet the emperor.”

“Wait, what about Vector?”

“He’ll catch up. You’re the one I want right now.” 

They made it to the edge of the dock and the man waved for Nasch’s attention.

“Your highness, I would like you to meet the prize of this small village.” He said loudly enough for him to hear. “She’s a skilled healer, and ever since her arrival she has done nothing more than improve every life for the people here.”

“Ah, my name is Zeta. Pleased to meet you.” She said with a bow. “This is my child Phecda, and my husband,” Just then Vector made his way out of the crowd. Nasch instantly locked eyes on him. 

“Vector!” He screamed. 

Vector looked at him. At first he was somewhat surprised, because the emperor knew his name, but then it became a horrified look after seeing the enraged look in his eyes.

“Arrest that man right now!” He commanded, and within moments several soldiers had surrounded Vector.

“Wait, what did I do?” He asked, panicking.

“Don’t play dumb. You won’t get away from me now!” They started dragging him back to the ship.

“Wait! You can’t do that!” Zeta said as she tried to grab for him. 

“Zeta! Help me!” He said, reaching out for her. A soldier saw and got between them so she couldn’t see.

He was brought before Nasch.

“I swore you were dead. Only to find you hiding here.” Nasch moved his hand, as if he was going to punch him. But he then turned and waved them away. “Put him in the deepest part of the ship. I don’t want to see him.”

Zeta was shaking as she saw him get taken away.

“Give him back! He didn’t do anything!” She screamed. He looked down at her.

“Don’t you know who he is? He’s an insane murder. I’m not letting him slip away from me again.” Nasch said.

“He isn’t! He hasn’t done anything bad since he got here!”

“I doubt that,” He looked down at her. “I don’t know what disguise he’s put on for you, but I don’t care. I’m taking him.”

She looked at him in disbelief. And then she seemed to change. She undid the straps that held Phecda to her back and and went to a woman who stood near by.

“Please hold him for me.”

She then stood before him. There was something different about her now. Instead of seeming heartbroken, or distressed, see seemed almost like Nasch. Her head was held high, as if she was in a position of power.

“As a member of the Astral Kingdom's royal family, I demand that you let him go.” She said sternly.

Nasch seemed shocked for a moment but then he shook it off.

“Say that again. You said the Astral Kingdom?”

“You heard me right.”

“You actually expect me to believe that?” He seemed to laugh a little. “I’ll have you know that I’m good allies with them, and close friend with the emperor.” He turned serious again. “I could have you killed for being an imposter.”

“I’m not, and I can prove it to you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but if I show you will you let him go?”

“I can’t do that.” He shook his head.   
“Then I won’t show you, and you can’t do anything about that. Because just think what this place would think if you’d kill me.” She said with a smirk. 

He sighed.

“Fine, I’ll consider, if you can give me a good enough reason to.” 

“Alright then. What I need is at my house.” 

Nasch got off the ship and had two soldiers follow behind him.

“Merag, continue with stocking the ships. I’ll be back soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

Zeta took Nasch to her house and got a small chest she had hidden away in her room. Inside it were her father's emblem, her personal one, and a letter from her father. 

He looked through everything and nodded.

“Alright, you convinced me.”

“Good, now let Vector go.” He shook his head and frowned.

“No, you still need to give me a reason for that to happen.”

They then returned to his ship and he took her to his cabin.

“Okay, let’s start,” He sat down and looked at her. “Why are you here? It’s a long distance between your city and here.”

She sat down and sighed.

“I wanted to see the world outside my kingdom. So I disguised myself as a normal citizen and started moving around. And since I’m good at healing and using herbs I decided I could do some good for people.”

“I see, and how did you end up in this village.”

“I just got on a ship. I didn’t have any plan, I just went where they went.” He nodded.

“Alright,” He then gave her a serious look. “You know who Vector is, right?” He said suddenly. She was quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

“Yes, the insane prince. Someone who’s killed hundreds of people for fun.” She looked at her hands. “I actually ended up in a village he destroyed a few years back. That was the first time I heard about him.”

“So then why do you think I’d let him go?”

“Because, he’s not the same person anymore.”

“How so?”

“He lost his memories. I found him washed up on the shore a few years ago. When he woke up he knew nothing but his name. Ever since then he’s been nothing but a kind hearted person.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Nasch said. “The moment he get’s his memory back he’ll kill everyone he can.”

“But he won’t.” She said quickly.

“How do you know?” 

“Because ever since that day, I’ve been giving him giving him something that makes him forget his past.” When she said that, she seemed almost guilty for admitting it.

“Really? You’ve been drugging him for that long?”

“Yeah. And for all I know, since I’ve been doing it for so long he’ll never remember anything.” She got up and slammed her hands on the tablet. “You have to let him go! Right now he’s an innocent man. He doesn't know anything about what he’s done before.”

He moved his hands, telling her to sit back down, which she did.

“You know,” He started. “There was a rumor going around a few years ago, saying Vector was going to attack me. So I waited and waited for that to happen. But it never came.”

Zeta listened closely.

“So after awhile I sent people out to see what happened. And when they got back they told me he was missing.” He looked out a window. “I rejoiced when I heard that. Having such a horrible person gone made life just a little bit better. So I guess you can understand why I was how I was when I saw him earlier.”  She nodded.

“Yeah, something about how you acted seemed more like you were afraid then upset.” 

“That’s right.” He looked at her. “So, if I were to let him go, what would you do?”

“I’m his wife. I’ll stay by his side.” She thought for a second. “I’d probably end up going home too, now that I have a child it’s not safe for me to jump ship to ship anymore.”

“Indeed.” Nasch got up. “Okay, I’ll let him go. Also long as he stays with you.”

“Thank you.” She said with a small bow.

“Also, if you want to go home, I can take you there. It’ll be easier that way.”

She smiled and nodded.

“That will be wonderful. Thank you.”

* * *

Not long after Vector had been put into a cell, it was reopened for him. Standing in the opening was Zeta.

When he saw her her got up and ran to her. He hugged her tightly, and she did the same.

“How did you do it?” He asked quietly.

“It’s hard to explain,” She said, “But don’t worry, it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but, please don’t worry about it.” She backed away from him. “It’s not important right now. Vector, I have a few things to tell you. I haven’t been very truthful to you these past few years.” She said, looking away from him.

It took her a few minutes to tell him the same story she told Nasch. He was silent for a minute as he took it all in.

“So all this time you’ve been hiding that from me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She looked at the floor. “I should have told you sooner, but, how everything happened, I never saw a good time to say it.”

“I see. So why are you telling me this now?”

“Well you see, after what happened with Nasch I decided it might be best for me to go home.”

“Oh, I understand.” When she said that, a weird sense of dread filled him. Like he thought her next words would be her telling him they couldn’t be together anymore.

“Or, should I say,” She started again. “We’ll be going home now.” She said with a smile.

“Wait, you mean it?” 

“Of course. What, do you think I’d leave you behind?” She held his hand tightly. “Why would I do that? I love you. I’d never leave you.”

* * *

Zeta looked at the city before her and felt a sense of nostalgia. It had been almost six years since she had been home and only then she noticed how much she had missed it.

Vector stood besides her and patted her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” She rubbed her eyes. “I just realised that I’ve been gone so long. I wonder what’s changed.” 

“Well, you’ll have to show me and tell me what has then.” He smiled, trying to make her happy.

She then laughed a little.

“I guess I will. You know, I think my father will say the same about me when I get to see him. I’m sure he’ll be really surprised at some things.”

“Of course.”

“How do you feel about this?” She asked, out of the blue. He made a confused looked.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, are you happy with this? I mean, we could have stayed back where we were. It would have been just fine.” She trailed on. He wrapped an arm around her and she looked up at him.

“Everything is fine. As long as you’re with me, I don’t care where we go.” He kissed her.

She kissed him back.

“I’m happy I found you, Vector.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did it. I finished a story in less than a week. God, I'm surprised with myself, but happy either way.


End file.
